By Kage's Orders
by lady pearl2005
Summary: Summary to come soon


By The Kage's Orders

* * *

Sasu/Saku story

Chapter One: A much needed change of scenery

'_Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a medic ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Now many of you may be aware of the dangerous life we ninja have thanks to the many missions we go on or the many battles we face on a daily basis. Well I've had my fair share of battles but the one battle that I can never win is the battle with my heart. You see after five years of trying to block out the pain of being the only one in the village without someone to love. Yes every last one of my friends has someone for them. Naruto my dimwitted fool of a friend finally wised up and noticed the shy stuttering heiress, Hinata Hyuga. And while I was happy for the two of them, I was a little jealous. But my happiness out ranked my jealousy over them being a happy couple. But that changed a few days later when I found out that my best friend/rival was in a committed relationship with of all people, Sai mister antisocial himself. Well I guess miracles can happen even to people as dense as Sai. But I was happy for Ino, but I couldn't shake the jealousy that was slowly festering within me as all my fellow teammates found their special someone. Shikamaru hooked up with Temari, Chouji got together with the daughter of friend of his mother of all things but as it turns out the girl comes from a long line of chefs and bakers so it worked out for him. Kiba got together with one of my fellow medic nin. Her name is Mina and in my opinion is a perfect match for Kiba. That and she just happen to love dogs was the seller for Kiba. Shino just happen to meet up with a girl who was studying butterflies and a bee keeper. Neji and TenTen got together by means I don't want to know about. Now Lee, well let's just say that he found someone that can put up with his craziness and all I can say is Dear Kami bless this woman who must have the patience of a saint. And that just leaves me all alone and to be honest all this love in the air is beginning to suffocate me which leads to where all the problems started after I accepted a mission without knowing what I was in for._

It was a beautiful day in the Hidden leaf, the birds were singing the children playing and couples were engrossed with each other that the sweetness of it all would make you sick. Which why we find Sakura Haruno in the Hokage's office begging to go on a solo mission.

"Ok Sakura now tell me once again why you wish to leave on a mission when things have been somewhat peaceful." Tsunade was sitting behind her desk looking over some medical reports when her prized pupil came into her office practically begging her to send her on a mission but knew that there was something bugging her.

"Well sensei the thing is I just need to get away from all this love that seems to be floating in the air and away from all the couples it's creating is beginning to make me feel out of place. That and I'm a little afraid that my jealousy will one day cause me to say or do something that I might regret to my friends." Sakura began to rub her arms as a means to comfort herself and keep her from breaking down in front of the one person stronger that her.

Tsunade knew of all the new couples in the village since she gives missions to each and every one of them, and knew of Sakura's plight. Deep down she knew that Sakura still loved the Uchiha and would still love him even if it meant him never loving her in return. Over the years Tsunade saw her student envelope herself in her work and training to the point that she would exhaust herself. As much as Tsunade wanted to help her she couldn't think of mission that would help ease her stress except for one.

"Sakura I know you feel out of place but the only mission I have is one that would send you to Sound to help with the rebuilding but I figured that you wouldn't want that mission since the whole Sasuke thing." Tsunade then saw Sakura shake her head before she saw the despair return ten-fold in her eyes and knew that if Sakura didn't take this mission she was going to end up a miserable husk of a woman.

"*sigh* alright I'll give you the mission under the condition that you send word that you made it there and talked to the new leader. And promise me that you won't kill anyone while you're there. But you must remember you're going to represent the Leaf village and as an ambassador you must be respectful and keep your eyes open. Things are still kinda of shaky in this Sound and the last thing we need is a war with another village. Now you leave first thing in the morning. I'll send word to Sound that you'll be there to help. Dismiss." Tsunade saw Sakura leave in a hurry to pack for her mission happy to finally see her pupil happy about something. But for some odd reason she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right about this mission since the message requested Sakura come to Sound by order of the Otokage to help with training the new medical staff of the reconstructed hospital. Although Tsunade had faith that Sakura can turn the staff into the best there is, it's just the feeling that something wasn't right.

"SHIZUNE!" Two seconds later Shizune came rushing in to Tsunade's office wondering what could be the problem.

"Yes Milady?" Shizune stood at attention waiting to receive her orders.

"Has the hawk to the Sound village returned yet?" Tsunade rose from her seat and looked out the vast window at the village while she waited for her answer.

"Yes milady and the new leader wishes to know if Sakura has agreed to this mission." Shizune was curious as well as to why this person was so interested in Sakura. It gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her fearful for her fellow shinobi.

"Yes Sakura has agreed to this mission, since she desperately wanted a change of scenery." Tsunade had a smirk on her face as Shizune came to stand next to her and noticed a smile of her face too.

"You mean she wants to get away from all the couples and the love in the air all of a sudden here before she either suffocates or kills someone out of sheer frustration. I know what you mean, it seems that the spring season has affected everyone in the village even the birds." Shizune then saw two sparrows on the ledge cuddling with one another while chirping their own love song.

"Yes it would seem that all of our ninjas have found someone special. Which reminds me, how was your date last night with Genma?" Tsunade noticed Shizune blush a nice shade of pink refusing to answer.

"Don't worry Shizune what you two do is your business just as long as you both are responsible. And speaking of responsible, could you get Naruto in here, I think its time I had a long talk with him about his new responsibilities as the new head of the Namikaze clan." Tsunade saw Shizune nod before running off to find the blonde shinobi leaving Tsunade to her work once again.

Meanwhile in the slowly recovering Sound Village we find several shinobi outside the office of the new leader listening in on another one-sided shouting match a council member was having with their stubborn new leader.

"Sir you can't be serious about this!? I know we need a competent head medic to run the hospital but to trick the girl into coming here to help the one person she can't stand is unheard of." A middle aged woman in her late forties was trying to reason with her young leader before she did something that could get her killed.

"You of all people should know that we need someone with experience in not just treating everyday injuries but battle injuries as well. She's the only one that I can think of besides the Fifth Hokage herself that has that type of knowledge. And she's the only one I know of that can help Emi in the pediatric ward. I know from experience that she's wonderful with children and will not only help but will be the best thing that has happened to this village." Said leader heard the woman standing across his desk groan before she spoke to him again.

"And the fact that you have your own personal agenda with this woman has nothing to do with her being in the village for countless months and that the other elders have been pestering you to marry and produce a strong heir, right? Sir you do realize that you're not as smart as you look and before you say anything you must realize something. I have raised four boys and all of which couldn't lie to me even if their lives depended on it. I know what you're up to and I'm warning you to be careful with this girl. Time doesn't heal all wounds and it's possible that she'll try to kill rather than fall into your waiting arms like you think she will." Said woman then heard her leader groan before see him get out of his chair and walk to the window of his new remolded office to observe the progress of the recovering village.

"I know but I hope that before this mission is over I can make amends for all the things that I've done and finally have the one thing in this world that makes me feel peace." Said man closed his eyes and opened them to reveal two red eyes gazing at the red setting sun.

*To be continued*


End file.
